


Open Invite

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Robin 183
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little interaction between the boys, post-Robin #183.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invite

**Author's Note:**

> The Robin series has ended, and the middle Robins are still getting along! Success! (As usual, no beta.)

“How'd it go with Lady Shiva?”

Tim groaned when he heard Jason's voice from his spot at the batcomputer's chair, feet up on the keyboard. “How did you get back in here?” he grumbled as he made his way to get bandages to wrap his ribs; it had been a wonder that Dick had let him get away without following him.

“Hacked the code. You're not the only boy wonder that knows his way around computers, kid,” Jason answered as he stood up and made his way over to Tim, poking him in the ribs to elicit a wince. “How many?”

Tim was about to tell Jason to leave, but unfortunately, with Alfred running the Outsiders and wrapping ribs was not something one could do for oneself properly, he decided to answer Jason. “Three ribs,” Tim answered, hissing when he felt Jason feel around for which three. “I would have told you which ones.”

Jason shrugged as he pressed the clasps for the Robin cape to fall to the ground. “Taking too long, baby bird,” he stated as he reached for the hem of the top part of the Robin costume. “So, gonna get undressed, or what?”

Tim tried not to grind his teeth as he pulled off his gloves just before Jason pulled his Robin top over his head. Tim bit back a wince, and Jason got to work. He surveyed the damage as he grabbed some bandages and started to bind them tightly around Tim's chest. Tim noticed that Jason was actually doing a good job of it, but he was not going to tell him that.

Jason patted Tim's chest when he finished, and Tim held back the wince perfectly this time, but he wondered why Jason's hand lingered. “Something wrong, Todd?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason just glared for a moment before Tim swore he heard him say 'screw it,' and Jason yanked the back of Tim's head, still a little tender from the burns, causing Tim to yelp into the unexpected kiss. With his mouth already open, Jason swiped his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tim was about to bite down on Jason's tongue, but he moved away first.

“See ya around,” he said with a wave of his cane before he left the Cave.

Tim was beginning to regret he ever uttered the words open invite to Jason Todd.


End file.
